wellmontrotationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kingsport
(Kingsport on the other wiki.) Hospitals/Offices * Holston Valley Medical Center *Kingsport Medical Associates. Housing *Trauma House Services Groceries *IGA on Sullivan - 443 West Sullivan Street in Kingsport, TN 37660 - honest review, this place is a little shady, but in a pinch it works fine. *Food City -1205 North Eastman Road in Kingsport, TN 37664 - this Food City was my favorite. It was clean, had good produce, and the meat was always fresh. Looks like there is another Food City at 300 Clinchfield Street in Kingsport, TN, but I didn't ever go there. It may be a little easier to get to. *Kroger - I mention this one for completion. I found it annoying to get to, but it's there: 1664 East Stone Drive, Kingsport, TN . I went once. Food City is much better. *Wal-Mart - 2500 West Stone Drive, Kingsport, TN 37660 . Yup. It's a Wal-Mart. Benefit? You can refill water bottles here. You can buy more for less. You can hang out with Wal-Mart patrons. You know what you're getting yourself into. Dining *Have fun eating something besides fast food. ;) *Stir Fry Cafe. Downtown Kingsport. Half Price Sushi on Wednesdays. *Panera *Starbucks *Chili's *Applebee's Laundry *Nearest laundromat is near the IGA on Sullivan. Sullivan Street Speedwash Coin at 403 West Sullivan Street, Kingsport, TN . Fitness *Kingsport has a greenway, which can be accessed at the bottom of the hill below Holston Valley. * Name: Xcellerated Fitness (http://www.xceleratefitness.com/) Address: 214 Broad Street, Kingsport, TN 37660-4268 Phone: (423) 578-2596 Hours: MTWTh 5A-9P; F 5A-8P; Sat 9A-6P; Sun 2P-6P Price: $25/mo, no contract Information: This gym is very close to the trauma house. It's biggest asset is a full free weight and cable machine room. The cardio equipment is modest, but perfectly usable. You will not find extra classes, a gymnasium, or racquetball here. The staff is friendly, it's close, and it's inexpensive. *Name: Great Body Fitness ( http://www.greatbodycompany.com/) Address: 3246 Memorial Boulevard, Kingsport, TN Phone: (423) 378-4111 Hours: MTWThF 24hrs; Sat 6A-6P; Sun 1P-6P Price: $20/mo, no contract Information: Great Body is a massive facility. You will find classes, gymnasium space, and plenty of freedom to move around without being cramped. It seems like this is better deal, but the only disadvantage is the location compared to Xcellerated if you are at the trauma house. Even so, the distance to travel (< 5 mi.) is totally reasonable. Recycling *curb side pick up: 134 W Park Drive is setup to use the curbside service. There is a city-supplied bin, which needs to be with the city trash cans on days that the trash is picked-up. They accept plastic, glass, cardboard, and aluminum. *drop off station: The white dumpsters behind the Civic Center Auditorium (see map) on Fort Henry Drive. *drop off station: Industry Park drop-site close to Kingsport Fleet Maintenance (see map) . Routes of Travel *To Bristol, take US-11W east. ? miles/? minutes. *To Johnson City, take I-26 east. ? miles/? minutes. *To Norton or Harrogate/Cumberland Gap, take US-23 north. **Norton, ? miles/? minutes **Harrogate/Cumberland Gap, ? miles/? minutes